srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Secret of Stoneback Hill
General Information A long and story-rewarding quest, with interesting game rewards as well. Tips * All required encounters are scaled. Although the MR's are high, the adventure is manageable at low levels with a 30+ attack power, due to the low SP of most foes. * There is a spot just outside the dungeon once you are leaving the dungeon for the conclusion of the quest. * Restoration is very useful for the long dungeon. * High SP is very helpful, but you can go through this adventure wielding the and an MR as low as 40. * You'll need a magical weapon for several enemies (See Your weapon is ineffective against this enemy!). Luckily, you're provided with one within the quest. * A weapon against undead would be helpful. Walktrough, First Part The first part is text-only, so no maps. To the summit After a lengthy introduction to the adventure, you start at the base of Stoneback Hill. ;Simple route Climb the hillside, investigate the cave, defeat the goblin and take the path to the left. ;All options You can choose to: * Investigate the forest at the base of the hill: ** If your first check succeeds, you are presented with a second: }} *** Once you are done with the campsite, or if either check fails, you proceed as if you had chosen: * Proceed towards the summit. You can choose to: ** Make your way to the summit by climbing the hillside. You discover a cave: *** If you explore it (you can use Divination (1+) for 4 XP) you'll face a goblin. He starts by hurting you a little (3-4 SP). You can flee or fight . After defeating him you get , , , some gold (amounts of 16-22 observed), and 2 s. *** After the cave, you find a road that branches right and left, but both roads lead to the summit. **** Right path - possible fall to death. Roll 1-100 + Agility + Luck. 66 is a win, where you lose only a few SP (~7 SP) and you reach the summit. with a result of 87 you do not lose any Stamina **** If you take the path to the left, you'll discover the site of a recent struggle, and find: , 2 s and a ** Look for a road that leads to the summit. You spot a group of three figures crouching over the body of a man. You can: *** Use Divination (1+) - you receive 4 Divination XP and sense that there's a great deal of evil surrounding the three and that they are not human. Then you have to choose one of the other two options listed below *** Remain hidden and watch them - the main rises, and then all four figures leave. You find on the ground *** Approach them - you realize that the three are undead, and you can: **** Flee from them - you go back down and then climb the hillside **** Stand your ground and meet their advance - you fight . If you win you find 2 common s, a sturdy and some gold. Then you search the body of the man and find: , , , and a little gold. At the summit ;Simple route Search the rest of the graveyard, don't help the being, fight everything that appears. ;All options You can choose to investigate the mausoleum or search the rest of graveyard. The mausoleum yields nothing, however, and you then proceed to search the graveyard, where you find a . After seeing someone struggling to climb out of an open grave, you can help him or stay where you are. * If you help him you'll face a Might check +2 to avoid being pulled into the grave. If you pass it you continue as if you stood and watched. * An axe-wielding undead steps out of the tomb. You can flee or fight . After this fight you can flee again or face . If you win both fights, you'll get and . You decide to return to Trithik and report to the Thane. Report to the Thane You report back to the Thane with your investigation results. Your SP is restored, and your meet Trungar, a trusted advisor. The Thane and Trungar both agree that this task is of utmost importance and must be dealt with immediately, and that they can think of no one better suited to the task than you. Trungar leads you to the lower levels of the keep and allows you to take any or all of the following equipment (useful for starting adventurers) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trungar then leads you back to the Thane's chamber, where you are further outfitted with:. * given to you by Thane Pyrond * given by Trungar (Cursed, make sure you drop it immediately) *Four given by Trungar Finally resolved to act, you return to Stoneback Hill. The next part is a dungeon. Walkthrough, Part 2. Inside the Dungeon The outer dungeon Climbing down into the grave, you enter a dungeon. Follow the numbered cells to collect 4 small stone cubes, a wooden mask and a small bone key. On several places through the dungeon you'll find "the dim, phantasmal figure of a young woman". If you touch her hand you'll recover all your SP. If you don't, the ghost will stay and you can come later to recover.This feature was added at some moment on late 2010 or 2011, when the SAFE spots were removed. There used to be two SAFE spots, one at the start of the dungeon and another one at its centre, making this quest much easier to do at low levels ;Text Directions *From the door to Stone Cube #1: 1E, 4S, 2 east, 1N, 1E, 1S, 2E *From the door to Stone Cube #2: 1E, 1S, 1E, 3N, 1E, 2N *From the door to Undead Sorceress: 1E, 1S, 1E, 3N, 1E, 1N, 2E, 2N, 1E *From the door to Stone Cube 3: 1E, 1S, 1E, 3N, 1E, 1N, 3E, 1N, 1E, 1N, 2E, 3S, 1W, 1S, 1E, 1S, 1W, 1S, 1E, 1S, 1W, 2S, 1W *From Stone Cube #3 to #4: 1E, 2N, 1E, 1S, 1E *From Stone Cube #4 to Lever: 1W, 1N, 2E, 1S *From the lever to the center: 1N, 1W, 1N, 1E, 3N, 3W, 1S, 1W, 1S, 1E, 1S, 1E, 1N, 1E, 1N, 1W *From the entrance to the center: 1E, 1S, 2E, 1S, 3E (through the now open door), 1N, 1E, 3N, 3W, 1S, 1W, 1S, 1E, 1S, 1E, 1N, 1E, 1N, 1W ;Location 1. Stone Cube 1 At the first location, a tall robed figure will appear and offer a riddle. Answer "Syr" for a and 16 General XP. If you attack the robed figure: it vanishes without a trace. ;Location 2. Stone Cube 2 A attacks you. On defeating him you receive another ;Location 3. Sorceress You can: * Watch her: You watch the cloaked skeletal figure using some sort of magic on the stone chest, perhaps attempting to open it. You then have the original options to sneak up and attack or leave * Sneak on her: ** Pass: 4 General xp and fight ** Fail: Fight she also hits much more often with higher specials and has more SP Any way you defeat her you receive an . Examine the stone chest and use your Thievery/Destruction/Telekinesis (no level requirement) to open it. You can also make a . 4 or 8 XP to the appropriate skill, or General. The is inside it. Take it. Examine the chest again and use the Iron Wand you just received. You get 8 General xp and ;Location 4. Stone Cube 3 You'll see a stone cube, apparently alone. When you try to pick it up, you'll have to pass a and then fight . You get another after your victory ;Location 5. Stone Cube 4 You see a shield hanging from the wall. You can Use Thievery, Telekinesis, or simply try to take it. Using Thievery you detect it's a trap. You can disarm it with a . If you succeed you get 8 XP. If you fail to disarm the trap, or don't notice it, you must pass a If you survive or disarm the trap, or use Telekinesis (8 or 16 XP awarded) you manage to get the fourth ;Location 6 Pull the lever down to open a door that provides a shortcut through the dungeon. Towards the center Along the way to the dungeon center, you will fight 4 set battles: * * * You will get one of these at random: , OR * There used to be a SAFE point in the center of the dungeon, but it was removed at some moment of 2010, so this would be a good moment to search for the ghost lady and recover your SP. At the center of the dungeon is a location leading to a hallway that ends in a large stone door. If you successfully use Divination you get no XP and you sense that a strong aura of evil surrounds the arch (you can attempt to use Divination only ONCE, regardless of the result). Equip the before walking through the arch to avoid the skeletal arms in the passageway. *64 General xp if you wear the wooden skull mask when going through the arch - you get this reward only the FIRST time you go through the arch WARNING: If you are not wearing the when you pass through the arch you will have no choice but to go back. You can use Necromancy to repel the skeletal hands (no XP for success) or pass a , and if you fail it you DIE! Use the on the door. You get 32 General XP. You can also open the door with Thievery/Destruction/Telekinesis (random 4-32 XP reward). In case you don't use the key nor any skill or power, the last option opens the door and pits you against a Skeletal Warrior (12+,?? SP) who walks through it,barring your way. Defeating it nets you 32 combat xp. You've entered... the Chamber of Rot. The Chamber of Rot After opening the door, you finally meet the Voren-Thul. You get attacked by Now you need to cross the chamber. You can: * Make a now to resist the aura of fear projected by the Voren-Thul. Each time you fail you must fight a . 8 XP once you succeed. * Use Necromancy (20+) for 16 XP * Use Gating for 32 XP After any of the above, you reach the Voren-Thul, but he disappears through the Shadow Gate. If you're strong, the path with the best rewards is to follow the Voren-Thul, fight the Shadow Spirit, go back, fight the monks, and finally the Voren-Thul itself. ;Full options You can: *Step into the Shadow Path: You can fight a , or attempt to run past it, which requires an If you can manage it, it's recommended to fight for the XP *Use Gating to close the Shadow Path - 32 XP to Gating, the gate is closed, the Voren-Thul does not return (at least with Gating of over 40), and you don't get to fight any more enemies (including the monks) *Remain where you are watch the Shadow Path - the Voren-Thul returns, but not alone. You have to fight followed by . No matter what, now you are faced with the Voren-Thul while it summons as undead the original monks from Stoneback Monastery. You can: * Fight the . (you must face the Voren-Thul afterwards) * Charge the Vorenthul (thus, avoiding the monks entirely) - you fight ;Rewards of the Chamber of Rot After this battle, you have the chance to pick several valuable items: * * * * Then you'll spot a heavy iron chest. Use your s on it for 128 General xp and (observed February 2012: this works even if you only have three cubes). Run to the exit To exit the dungeon, go 1E, 1S, 1W, 1S, 1W, 1N, 1W, 1N, 1E, 1N, 3E, 3S, 1W, 1S, 3W (through the now open door), 1N, 2W, 1N, 1W. Along the way, you can randomly encounter a collapsing section of the ceiling. Or several: reporting between 4 and 6(+) collapses on the way to the exit. To avoid these, you must roll a at each collapse event. * Note: On a run in January 2012, there were no collapses, and indeed no random enemies on the way out. Confirmed February 2012 and April 2013. When you exit the crypt after defeating the Voren-Thul, there is a spot where you can restore your SP/NV and save. Walkthrough Part 3, Conclusion On your way back to Trithik, you'll encounter Trungar and his men. *8 General xp if you are not carrying the when you meet Trungar. If you're carrying or wearing it (we told you!) you'll lose some SP (if you are carrying it, it explodes and is no longer in your items; so it is not possible to keep this item after this quest). You can choose to either fight Trungar and his men, or flee back to town. If you choose to fight, you can either kill or subdue the enemy. You also have the opportunity to flee or use Restoration between each fight. Regardless of which of the 3 choices you make, there does not seem to be any future consequences of your decision. *If you choose to fight: ** **another ** **and finally **Around 500-700 gold, , a and four s for defeating Trungar and his men * If you choose to flee, you return to the keep. ;Final rewards * 2048 General XP It was originally 1024 General XP and 128 AS&P XP * 128 AS&P XP *Return to the keep once the adventure is complete and you'll get private quarters on the grounds of Trynd Keep and the opportunity to do several Tasks from Thane Pyrond. Rewards * Around 717+ Gold Tokens (total includes defeating the cave goblin as well as Trungar) * 2,280 to 2,340 general xp * 128 xp to All Skills and Powers * At least 212 combat xp * 32 to 92 Specific xp * Originally the map was awarded here, since this was the very first quest in Sryth to have a dungeon map. Nowadays every adventurer starts with it * * * * * 2 s * * 6 Longswords (common) (they have the same stats, but different ids, see here, here, here) * * * * * * * * * * * or or * * * * * But you should throw this away as soon as you get it. * 4 Kepbekk Leaves * * (- random ?) * (- random ?) * * (- random ?) ;The sets of armor from Thane Pyrond * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Opportunity to join the Grey Circle in Talinus, which allows learning and training more powers. *A residence in Trynd Keep Historical Notes * 'The Secret of Stoneback Hill' was the first paid-for adventure in the world of Sryth. It pre-dates the Adventurers Guild. When this adventure was first introduced, any player could access the adventure by paying $3. Once the Adventurers Guild was introduced, the adventure was made available to all AG members. Players who had already paid for this adventure were given a $3 discount off the AG joining fee. * Until June 2010, you used to have the option to refuse the second part of this quest (after first returning to Thane Pyrond). Doing so, however, caused a bug that would not allow you to join the Grey Circle afterwards, despite the quest still being completed. This bug was reported to the GM and has been rectified by simply no longer allowing you the choice of refusing. * There used to be two SAFE spots in the dungeon. They were removed and added back a couple of times until they were finally removed. References Category:High-end items quests Category:Kepbekk items quests Category:Item Quests Category:Partial items quests Category:Quests for Gold